Tiger Rage
Tiger Rage is the 4th film in the BTFF Cinematic Universe. Teaser Ryan Reckno sat at his main office. He had head phones on, with a speaker attatched to his laptop on his desk. He had dark black hair, a jet black jacket, blue jeans and white shoes. "Yes. The shipment will arrive to Counterkelly lane, south mainstreet of Undertown. Got it." Ryan said. "Yes, yes. I know. It's being manufactured and-alright, i'll put you on the line with Dr. Langstrum. Hold for one second." Ryan pressed a switch on his headphones, and spoke into his speaker. "Hello, a customer is on the line. I'm putting you right to him." Ryan stated. Later, Ryan sat in a large blue room with his shoes off, and jacket revealing a light blue jersey. A sensei held up a pile of brick boards. He kicked a hole through them. "AGAIN!" The sensei yelled. He held up more brick boards. Ryan kicked a hole through them with his right foot. "AGAIN!" The sensei yelled. Ryan kicked once more. An hour sooner, he was sitting in the living room of a psychatrist's home, Dr. Oscar Maer. Ryan mediated on the carpet, as Dr. Maer was asking him mental questions with a checkboard to write on. "You have learned to control your emotions. How do you work to release your stress?" Dr. Maer asked. Ryan, with his legs crossed breathed in and breathed out. He looked to the psychiatrist expert, and simply stated, "I merely don't. I'm always thinking of something to avoid that." "You don't release stress, Reckno? What would happen if a moment of confusion and unsettlement rolled into your life?" Maer wondered. "I block all thoughts of anger out of my head. I simply try to get to the happiest stage I can." "You do realize all humans go through stress, Mr. Reckno. There will be a time when you release your anger." "And when I do, the S.W.A.T team will have found me by then. For now, I'm trying my hardest to prevent situations like that." Ryan replied. Oscar bit his lip, and tapped his foot on the soft yellow floor. "Has Aprion and his team found any trace of your location?" Ryan's eyes lit up orange. He breathed in and out, and they slowly formed back to it's normal color of blue. "No. They haven't. I'm hoping to keep it that way." Ryan told the psychatrist, holding in his anger at the thought of the self concerned army leader Daniel Aprion. "Mr. Reckno, your life seems to be fitting into a subject of hiding. I hope you learn one day, that no one gets away with hiding, Ryan. Everyone at a time gets caught. A snail must move out of it's shell. A snake must move out of it's skin. A Prypiatosian-B must move out of it's armor to look for energy to absorb. Do you get my point, Ryan?" "Perfectly, doctor." "Good. At a time, you will transform into the mortal beast that hides within. And at that time, you will learn it is part of your human nature. You must learn to control it, in a way learning to use it to your advantage." Doctor Maer suggested. Ryan, laying flat on his yoga board stretched out his legs. He cocked his head to the left, and closed his eyes. "I don't want to learn to control it. I want to learn how to get rid of it." Ryan mentioned. "What if there is no way to get rid of it?" The doctor asked. Ryan closed his eyes, and clenched his fists together. "There's always a way to get rid of me," Ryan spoke in pain. Dr. Maer wrote down some notes on his checkboard. "Suicidal, as you must know, comes at a very dangerous cost. If you think of dying, you will have to think of the people who relate to you first." Ryan did not respond this time. He instead did a hand stand, breathed in and out, and released his left hand. "Holding stress can come at a cost, Ryan." "And so can releasing it. Atleast for me." Ryan said. He leaped up in the air, and sat back down on his legs. "How's your social life?" Dr. Maer asked. To think of it, Ryan did not have much of a social life. He lived on his own, in a house right in the middle of Cairo, Africa. He rarely spoke to his parents, his best friend lived in America, and the love of his life moved away as soon as Ryan told her to because of the danger of him becoming the beast inside of him that he hoped he would never become again. "Just fine, thank you. Yours?" Ryan asked, turning the tables to the psychologist. "Not important.." Dr. Maer said, scratching his head. Dr. Maer's watch started beeping. "The time session has ended, Dr. Reckno. You best be off." "Very well." Ryan said. He stood up, and grabbed his buisness duffle bag. "Thank you, Dr. Maer. Pleasure." "As same to you, Dr. Reckno. Do not forget what I told you, Ryan. You may be able to hold the stress in at this sort of time-" Ryan zipped up his bag. "I'll release it later, yeah, yeah. Got it." Dr. Reckno grunted. "Out you go." The night was quiet. Not a single noise. Ryan Reckno opened the door to his house quietly, and entered his kitchen, where not a single light was lit. He put his bag on the counter, and took off his blue baseball cap. He walked up the cotton white stairs, into his room where he layed down on his bed. He took out a flashdrive, took the laptop sitting on the desk next to his king sized bed, and plugged it in to his PC. It turned on. He clicked on Skype, and called his girlfriend, Heather Codiler. "Hey Heather." Ryan whispered, trying not to disturb the neighbors across the street with all his windows open. Heather appeared on Ryan's computer screen, in a night gown. "Hey. How'd it go with Dr. Maer?" Heather asked, brushing her long streak of black hair to the side. "As usual." Ryan said. "Did you work anything out?" Heather asked. Ryan took off his hoodie to reveal a long black T-shirt. "All I understood was him blabbering on about keeping calm," Ryan stated. Heather yawned, "This is no joke, Ryan. This is serious." Ryan took off his shoes and threw them in his closet. "I know it is. It's been serious for more than 2 months." Ryan replied. "But you seem to be misunderstanding the concept." "I've got everything under control." "If it was, I wouldn't have had to move to America, Ryan." Ryan sighed, "I meant i've got everything under control in my life not mentioning the gamma ray part." Heather yawned again. "Was there anything else you discussed?" Heather asked. "Not really. The guy never changes topic!" Ryan told Heather. "Good old Dr. Maer." Ryan scrolled down to the website page, but still had an eye on Heather's video cam on the top of the page. "Crap, i've got 5 % of battery left on my PC." Ryan said. "Be right back, okay?" Ryan asked. Ryan went into the bathroom to brush. He grabbed the toothpaste, and splattered it all over the mirror. Ryan wiped it off, and put some more toothpaste on the toothbrush. He brushed his teeth, gargled, and spat the toothpaste out. Ryan went back inside his room and shut the door. "Back." "Oh...while you were away....I forgot to tell you something." Heather said, with a deep voice. "What? What is it?" "They're looking for you...the-" The computer turned static. "They've restarted their search- The static started again. "They've-" "Heather?! Heather? I'm on low battery! Heather!" The computer shut off. Ryan closed it, and put it on his desk. He climbed under his blankets. Who is looking for me?' 'What was she talking about?' Ryan thought inside his head. Ryan fell asleep. He slowly drifted off into sleeping. Ryan rolled into his morning slippers. He got up and leaped down the stairs. Though of his bad night, he felt more alive then ever. He put on his bathrobe, and got himself some breakfast. He had eggs and bacon, with a side of home fries. He picked up the fork, and began eating. He took the newspaper that he put to the side, and started reading. He looked at the first column. 'REWARD FOR CRIMINAL!' By Stew Jones Latest resources say that Ryan Reckno, a mysterious theif from the dark parts of Russia has been identified as in stealing various technologies that belong to the government for unknown projects. There is no legitament reason of why this man had had a sudden intrest in technologies such as gamma radiation bombs, or Exanium Methane tubes. There has been an award for this man, starting at $ 5,000. As the weeks progress, the price will increase as they deepen their search. Ryan lets out a deep breathe, trying to remain calm just as the doctor ordered. Then there was a knock on the door. "We know you're in there." Ryan's eyes widen. His heart rate begins to increase. An FBI agent kicks down the door. "Your under arrest Mr. Reckno." Two agents burst into the room and aim machine guns at Ryan. "Please don't. You'll only cause a scene," said Ryan. He didn't want another scene. Not after the last time. "Put your hands in the air." Ryan follows their orders. One agent puts handcuffs on Ryan and then forcefully begins to push him out of the house. He tries to slow down but the agent pushes the butt of his gun against Ryan's back. "Please. Don't anger me," worried Ryan. "You'll only cause a scene." "Then get moving!" The soldier bashes his gun into Ryan's back. Ryan stumbles forward and then trips and falls on the ground. He closes his eyes, and when he reopens them, they have turned orange. He suddenly grows into his beast form and then stands up. He roars at the agents, who begin to fire their machine guns at him. More agents in helicopters overhead begin to fire at Ryan as he knocks the two original agents over. He roars and then looks at a chopper, but an electric net comes down at him and electrocutes him, knocking him to the ground. From his point of view, his eyes slowly close and reopen, until they finally close permanently... 14 DAYS EARLIER camera cuts to Ryan Reckno and Mikhail Brovost standing next to each other at their lab in Northern Russia. Ryan: Your lucky, Danny. I was supposed to be on vacation by now, back home with Heather in Cairo... Instead I decided to come here and work on our projects... Brovost: Yeah, boy am I lucky as you say... Our research was about to be put back several weeks... Ryan: Oh, I doubt it... You could have handled on your own... Brovost: You think so? Ryan: Of course... Have I ever told you that you're the reason I got into the alien research field... Brovost: Countless times... Just as many times as I've warned you about the dangers of the field... Both the risk of death on job, and the risk of the government finding our secret lab out here in the Siberian tundra. Ryan: Hah, those are some of the best days... It's usually when we accidentally blow ourselves up... Brovost: Ha, nonetheless you've advanced my research tenfold... Without you, I wouldn't have been able to do half the stuff we've done together... Appoplexians... A truly amazing race to study... They're so similar to tigers... If only we ever found a living one... Ryan: Yeah, that'd be the day... Brovost: Now, you should really be on your way home... Ryan: No, I can stay a bit more... Brovost: Don't push yourself friend...You were supposed to fly back to Cairo last night... I can't have you here any longer away from your home... Ryan: Right, see you Dr. Brovost. Brovost: Same to you, Ryan... grabs his jacket and then heads out of the job. He presses a button on his car remote and unlocks his car. He gets in and then drives off. The Siberian tundra can be seen for the first time: a practically all white wasteland with dark clouds overhead and snow literally everywhere. The car drives down a lone road and into the distance. BTFF STUDIOUS PRESENTS WRITTEN BY CARTOON44, PAPERLUIGI TTYD, AND SCI100 DIRECTED BY CARTOON44 AND PAPERLUIGI TTYD PRODUCED BY PAPERLUIGI TTYD AND SCI100 TIGER RAGE Part One: Unleashed 13 days left camera cuts to Cairo the next morning. The car pulls up to Ryan's house. He gets out and clicks the lock using his remote. He walks towards his house and then opens the door. He is greeted by Heather Codiler. Heather: Well you're surely late... Ryan: I know, but we needed one more day to finish analyzing the latest samples... The illegal trades we've had to make to get that stuff... Heather: Ah, remember what you're not supposed to talk about when you're here... Ryan: My job, I know... sets his things down on the counter and then walks backwards into the living room as Heather follows him. Heather: I'm just glad to have you back... Ryan: Yeah... 10 days... Just you and me... No lab... No Brovost... And no Appoplexians... Heather: So... Where do we start? next scene is a montage of different activities that they do in the next few days, set to the song ________________. The scene shows Ryan and Heather playing golf at a golf course, swimming at a pool, watching a baseball game, dancing at a club, and then finally driving back home after leaving the club. The camera cuts stay with the car as it drives down the road. 10 days left Ryan: Oh, that was great! Heather: We should do that more often... Ryan: Well maybe we can go back tomorrow... I still have 6 days of vacation left... Heather: Yeah, maybe we could... car pulls up to a stoplight. Ryan smiles at Heather and she smiles back. They lean in to kiss each other, but the light turns green and the car behind them beeps. They break away and Ryan continues to drive. Heather laughs it off. Heather: Why do you have to work in Russia? Ryan: It's convenient there... Russia is far away, especially Siberia, from any real civilization... No one will discover us out there... Heather: It's just... We spend weeks at a time without seeing each other... Ryan: We skype every night... Heather: But we don't see each other in person... I wish we could do that more often... Ryan: You know that I love you, but I love my work, too... I can't give either of them up... Heather: Well, I'll try and enjoy the next few days as best as I can then, won't I? Ryan: Yeah, I'll enjoy them, too... pulls the car into the driveway of his house. Now that they are alone, they lean in and kiss each other on the lips briefly. They get out of the car and then walk into the house. They sit down next to each other on the house and notice that they left the television on. It is covering the national news. Reporter: And now to our top story... The KGB are reporting tonight that a scientist was killed en route back to his house in Northern Russia. Police say that Dr. Mikhail Brovost was heading home after work when-- furious: NO! Heather: LISTEN! Reporter: --flipping his car and killing him instantly, an autopsy revealed. Police say whatever attacked him may or may not have left tracks in the snow, and if it did they were covered by fallen snow. Police say they have already begun an investigation into the incident and will report more information when they have it. mutes the television. Ryan: NO! Heather: Ryan, you're lucky, that could have been you... Ryan: I have to go... Heather: You can't... They'll catch you... Ryan: And they'll find the lab if I don't... And then what? I'd rather go down fighting then go down having been beaten before I started playing... hugs him. Heather: I guess I can't stop you... But be careful... sheds a single tear as Ryan walks off towards his car. He drives off as the camera cuts to his arriving at his lab the next morning. It is surreal; everything is quiet and nothing is moving. The snow has even stopped. 9 days left Ryan: For once it's... quiet... opens the door to the lab and looks inside before walking all the way inside and closing the door behind him. Ryan: Brovost must have, I don't know... Knew this was going to happen... It's never this quiet around here... He always forgets to turn something off... walks past a counter and then stops in place and turns back towards the computer. The computer has been left on with a movie file open. Ryan: Huh, he did leave something on... sits down at the counter and then plays the movie file. It is a recording of Brovost. Brovost: Dear Ryan. I know you are the only one who will ever find this, so it is safe to say that I can address it to you. I am recording this the day after you left on your latest vacation, and I have a confession to make. In the past few weeks, the DNA samples I have given you to analyze were merely to distract you from the larger project I was working on... In the time between we discovered the dead Appoplexian in the wilderness and about two weeks ago, I successfully brought the creature back to life; however, a few days ago, it broke out into the Siberian tundra... I'm afraid I have created a monster, and I am truly sorry for what I am putting you through... If I am standing by you when you watch this, then please do not kill me, but if I am not, then it will already be too late. Thank you. video ends. Ryan is left shocked at the counter. He drops off the chair and to his knees. angry: Why Brovost... Why didn't you tell me? is a loud pounding sound at the door. Ryan: Oh no, the beast... It's here... gets off of his feet and then grabs his jacket from the counter across from the one he was sitting at. He turns off the computer and then runs towards the back section of the base. Ryan: Hopefully I can sneak out the back... runs towards the back of the lab, but the creature crashes through a hallway and then knocks into the other wall. He turns in the opposite direction as Ryan tries to back up, but the creature then turns towards Ryan and growls. Ryan: Just my luck... turns around and begins to run away from the creature. It knocks through vials and test tubes and computers on the counters of the lab room. Ryan jumps a counter and then runs down another hallway. Ryan: Weapons room here I come... continues to run down the hallway as the creature, which is the Appoplexian, continues to chase after him. Ryan turns a corner and then rushes into a room just as the Appoplexian turns the corner. It slowly begins to walk down the hallway as the camera cuts inside to Ryan. Ryan: Brovost was already worried about an attack, but I said, no, that would never happen... Luckily he got a weapons room anyway... grabs a specialized weapon with a dial on it and then bursts out into the hallway. Ryan: Alright big ugly, where'd you-- creature is not in front of him. Suddenly, it roars from behind him. Ryan grabs the dial and switches it to "electric" and then sends an electricity blast at the Appoplexian, knocking him back into the wall. He blasts more electricity at the alien until he thinks he has defeated it. Ryan: That was easy... alien rushes up and then punches Ryan and knocks him back onto the floor. The gun is knocked out of his hand. The dial is shown switching; it lands on "gamma." The alien runs at Ryan and kicks him in the back, making him slide off the floor. He slowly gets up and then avoids a punch from the creature. The creature doubles back with his other hand and knocks Ryan through the wall into the next room. He moans, but the creature is relentless. He punches through the wall and and then begins to approach Ryan, but he grabs up and is able to dive out of the way of being tackled by the alien. Ryan: Wha- Where'd my g-gun go? stumbles into the hallway and then sees the alien run into the hallway just behind him. He sees the gun at the end of the hallway and then runs after it. The alien charges behind him, but Ryan dives from the gun and then quickly turns around and blast a green wave of energy at the beast out of the gun. The energy wave hits the beast and knocks it onto the ground as it disperses around the area. Ryan stands up in victory as the alien lies on the ground dying. short of breath: I did it... I won... looks at a large scratch on his arm. Ryan: Just a scratch... the scratch begins to puff up orange. worried: That's not a scratch... he begins to feel woozy. He drops to his knees and then gun slides away from him. Ryan: That should happen from just a scratch... Why-- eyes widen. Ryan: No... weakly crawls towards the gun as he fades to unconsciousness. He gets to the gun and notices that it is on the "gamma" setting. Ryan: No... camera cuts to Ryan's point of view. The camera goes in and out until he finally fades to unconsciousness. The camera cuts to Ryan waking up, the camera still in his point of view. He slowly gets up and then looks forward. Ryan: What happened? pauses. Ryan: My voice? It's different... looks down at his chest, which has been turned into that of an Appoplexian. His clothes have been ripped off except for the black shorts that he is still wearing. He looks at his arms then his legs. Ryan: No! punches a wall. Ryan: How did this happen? cringes over in anger. angry: HOW? turns around and roars. He crashes through the wall and then runs through the base until he breaks out of it and arrives in the tundra. He continues to run until he eventually changes to running on hours, which allows him to go at speeds of several miles an hour. The camera cuts a couple hours later. Ryan has arrived at a large town in Southern Russia. He is still far enough away from the town that no one has noticed him. He lets out a roar and then charges towards the village. #1: LOOK! comes charging down the street. He flips a car and then runs over to a lightpost and picks it up. He spins it around and then throws it into a building. He smiles and roars as he continues his rampage. #2: CALL THE KGB! camera cuts to a KGB headquarters. A phone rings and the director answers it. Director: Yes? Alien tiger? Related to the killing of-- the line goes to static. officer: Sir, the line was hacked... Director: WELL GET IT BACK! camera cuts to an FBI headquarters in the United States. Director Daniel Aprion is holding a phone connected to a mysterious device. to another agent: Thanks... puts the phone up to his hear. Daniel: Listen here... This is the Federal Bureau of Investigation of the United States of America... We're on our way... hangs up the phone. Daniel: You know you don't have to be so secretive? Agent: I know Mr. Aprion, but I'm not part of your division anymore... agent steps into the light and is revealed to be Chris Phillips. Daniel: Oh that's right... The FLA... Chris: Yes, and Shane doesn't appreciate the FBI's latest up-taking into this alien situation... We've already handled two alien situations why not us handle a third...? Daniel: Please do, I appreciate all the help I can get... Chris: I'll relay that to Shane... Daniel: Thank you Chris, now I must be off to Southern Russia. nods his head and turns around. He walks down the hallway and then stops in at a science lab briefly. Scientist: You may not want to be here right now... We just discovered that the specimen is alive... It could wake at any moment... I'd suggest sending it to M16 Chris: I'll relay that to Shane... continues to walk down the hallway until he reaches a hanger. He approaches Shane Leon, the director of the FLA. Man: Sir? Shane: Yes, Chris? Chris: Sir, we've found that Project V is still alive like Drake. We're sending him over to our international base in the UK. Shane: You're sending him over to M16? Chris: Yes sir. Shane: Keep him safe. If that east is really what it is... then we may all be at risk. Chris: I have another report sir. There’s been ... a giant humanoid tiger sighting near Southern Russia. They say... its an alien. turns around and nods. Shane: Let's get ready. camera cuts back to Ryan on his rampage. He charges into a building and then knocks the wall down of it. Two local police men fire their guns at him, but the bullets don't even pierce his skin; they simply stop once they hit it and then fall to the ground as he moves towards them. He knocks one over and then picks the other one up and throws him into the wall. The camera cuts to two helicopters flying into the town. Two people in each helicopter fire their machine guns at Ryan. While their bullets don't hurt him, they prevent him from continuing his rampage. One soldier tosses an electric device from a helicopter that attaches to Ryan and electrocutes him, making him fall over. He slowly loses consciousness from his point of view as Daniel Aprion steps over him. The camera cuts to Daniel sitting next to Ryan as he recovers in a hospital bed the next morning. He is unconscious. Shane can be seen watching from outside the room as the camera cuts back inside and Ryan suddenly wakes. Part Two: Contained 8 days left Ryan: HEATHER NO! WHO? WHAT? WHERE? breathing begins to slow as he looks as Danial Aprion sitting next to him. annoyed: You... Daniel: Hello Ryan... Long time no see... Ryan: Actually, that's true... Daniel: Hmm? Ryan: Nevermind that... Why are you here? Daniel: I'm here because I was assigned to this mission... But I'd much rather like to talk about why you're here... Ryan: I'm here because I was somehow turned into a mutated tiger rage monster... Daniel: Tiger is right... Rage is right... Mutated I'm not so sure... You see, I've suspected you of studying aliens with Dr. Brovost for years... After he was killed, it would only make sense that you would go to investigate, which I why I put myself on the mission... slams his fist on the table next to the bed. Daniel: How'd you turn into a tiger rage monster? Ryan: The truth is I don't know, but I'd really like to... Daniel: So would I, now TELL ME! Ryan: I don't know! Daniel: I don't believe you... angry: I DON'T KNOW! leans up in his bed when he says this, which seams to anger Shane. He opens the door and both men turn and look at him. acknowledging his presence: Shane... pointing to Daniel: You, out... Daniel: But-- Shane: Out... turns to Ryan. Shane: As for you... exits the room. Chris walks past him as Daniel walks towards the lobby of the hospital. Chris: Where are you going? suspiciously: North... camera cuts to Ryan's hospital room. Shane: Just calm down, Ryan. Please explain everything from the start if you could... Ryan: I told Daniel and I'll tell you... I just plain don't know... leans in close to him. sincerely: Okay look, this is confidential information, but you may have heard about recent alien events... The crashing of an alien probe in the Ural Mountains... An alien drug trafficker in Everson City... We're the guys who clean this stuff up, and we'd like to help clean you up, too... Ryan: How? Daniel won't agree... Shane: We've got Daniel under control... Ryan: He still won't... Shane: Don't worry about it... Listen, the man who crashed in that probe is named Drake... He's joined a team we've been forming... We haven't reached out to Tyler yet but in time we will... Ryan: You want me to join your team? No, I don't think I'd be a good fit... Shane: We'l like to push towards that idea... First we'd like you to start a new life... We'll figure out what happened... Ryan: Look, I know the truth... I was holding out until I knew more about who you were... manages to crack a smile. Ryan: The creature that killed Dr. Brovost was actually an Appoplexian that he had brought back to life... It attacked me when I went to the base, but I think I killed it using a weapon that was accidentally set to its gamma setting... It had scratched me, and the radiation somehow mutated me into that beast... I think it's released when I'm angry... Shane: Then head home... Control you anger Mr Williams... Ryan: What? Shane: Just to be safe, your new name is Mr. Blake Williams. Ryan: Eh, I'll get to used to it... Shane: Nice to meat you Mr. Williams... Leon, Shane Leon... shake hands as the camera cuts to Aprion arriving at the base in Northern Russia a few hours later. He steps out of the car and then begins to walk towards the base. Another agent is walking next to him. Agent: Are you sure it's safe here? Daniel: It's safe enough... This is Brovost and Reckno's lab we're talking about... Agent: But sir... Daniel: Quiet... enter the base through a ripped out portion of the wall. Daniel: Find the main lab and take everything... agent nods his head and walks off as Daniel walks forward towards the dead Appoplexian. Suddenly, his phone rings. Daniel: I'm working... Voice: I just received my shipment... grins. Daniel: Excellent... When I get home from this mission I'll check over it... Voice: Okay, I'll keep it safe until then... hangs up as Daniel walks forward and sees the dead Appoplexian. He bends down next to it and places his hand over a large scar on the beast's chest. Daniel: Interesting... orange lines begin to grow up his hands. His moves his hand away as the orange lines disappear into his body. worried: It was nothing... rolls his sleeve down his arm and puts his arm into his pocket. He rounds the corner as another agent walks up to him. Agent: Sir... Daniel: Yes... Agent: Sir, the KGB is on the line... Daniel: I'm not available... agent nods his head. As Daniel continues to walk, he checks his arm. It is now swollen orange to the point where it cannot fit in his sleeve anymore. He grunts. Daniel: It's nothing... starts to breathe heavily and then he begins to slow down. Daniel: It's... nu-nuth-nothin' spins for a moment and then collapses on the ground. The camera zooms out and then cuts to Ryan, aka Blake, arriving back in Cairo the next morning. 7 days left hugs him. Heather: I'm so glad your okay... There were reports of a giant tiger rampage south of the lab... Ryan: There was... The KGB took care of it though... smiles and looks into her eyes. She smiles back and then holds his hand in hers. Heather: So now what? Was your lab okay? Ryan: It was fine, but I'm taking a leave of absence... After what happened to Brovost I need some time to think... sits down on the couch. She sits down next to him. Heather: And some more time to spend with me? Ryan: I'm tired, Heather... Heather: Ryan, look at me... looks Heather into the eyes, this time with a frown on his face. Heather: Is something wrong... Ryan: I have to tell you, don't I? worried: Tell me what? looks into her face. Ryan: When I said that my lab was okay... I was lying... When I was there I was attacked by an Appoplexian... I somehow mutated and turned into the tiger that went on a rampage... I don't remember the rest, but I have to hide... I have a new identity... Blake Williams... I'm a completely new person... And whatever I do I have to try and remain calm for the rest of my live... looks devastated. Heather: Ryan, to me, you're still you, and I love you... I love you for who you are, and as cliche as that sounds, it's true... You'll never be another person to me... seems to calm down. He looks at Heather and they both smile. He leans in a kisses her briefly. Heather: But I have to know... What do you plan on doing... Ryan: I don't know what I'll do for a living, but you can count on me to find a cure... Heather: I was worried you would say that... Ryan: Why? Heather: Because I doubt that there is one... You have to learn to control it... Ryan: I'll learn... Don't you worry... camera cuts to that night. Ryan is sitting at the edge of his bed. Heather is sitting next to him. Ryan is drenched in sweat and he looks very weak. He leans back on the bed and Heather lays next to him. She holds his hand in hers again. Ryan can be heard breathing heavily. Heather: Are you sure you're okay? Ryan: I... AH! drops to his knees. Heather leans forward and looks at his face. It has begun to turn orange. Heather grabs his hand. Heather: Ryan, calm down... mid-transformation: Agh, get away... Heather: Remain calm... We'll get through this... angry: NO, GO AWAY... pushes her back and sees her fall onto her back. He is almost finished with the transformation when he suddenly stops and shrinks back to human size as he notices Heather on the floor. He lies near her and looks at her face. Ryan: Sorry... Heather is breathing heavily and sweating heavily, too. Ryan: Heather? Are you okay? Heather: I'm fine... sees that Heather is not really fine. Ryan: I'm sorry about this Heather... But I think I should leave... Heather: No, I'll leave... Ryan: What? Heather: I can go to America and stay with my brother... You don't have any family... Besides, you're more likely to be seen by someone in a country that has freedom of the press... Ryan: Right... I'll miss you though... Heather: And I'll miss you... Ryan: How much longer will you be here...? Heather: I bet I can get on a flight in the morning... Ryan: Well then you better start packing... Heather: I can pack in the morning... stands up and helps Ryan up, only to push him onto the bed. She lies down on top of him and looks at him in the face. Heather: I really will miss you... Ryan: So let's enjoy the last few hours? Heather: Yeah, let's... kisses him on the lips for an extended moment, and she is still doing so as the camera cuts to the airport the next morning. 6 days left is standing near the back of the building at an airport. Heather boards an airplane in the distance. Meanwhile, Chris Phillips appears next to Ryan. Chris: Mr. Williams... turns and sees Chris. Ryan: Ah, don't sneak up on me... Chris: Mr. Williams we're here to ask you some questions... Ryan: Oh, of course... Chris: We believe Aprion may have gone to your lab... Ryan: Isn't that the point of hiding me... Chris: Yes, but we thought we'd inform you on our investigation... We've been keeping Aprion on watch for months... We were wondering what your history was with him... Ryan: Childhood friends, rivals actually... We hate each other... It can't be anything simpler than that... Chris: Thank you Mr. Williams... We'll be sending one of our agents to your house shortly to meet with you... turns around and sees Heather's plane take off. Ryan: Another agent? turns around but Chris is gone. annoyed: I don't like that guy very much... camera cuts to an FBI base in the United States. An agent walks up to an important looking figure. Agent: General Case, Director Aprion... He went looking for the lab and it cost him his life... Case: I've already been informed of the President's decision to appoint me to director... We're not going after any base, but we are going after Dr. Reckno... tosses a file on the desk. Case: I'll find him, and then I'll expose the FLA for treason if it's the last thing I do... Agent: But Sir, you do realize who is in charge of the FLA? Case: Yes, and if you ever question me like that again, you'll be driving trucks in Queens trying to make the little money you can. Agent: Sorry sir. What is your next move? Case: Reckno. Let the Hunt for the Beast begin. 5 Days Left is on his PC looking at files about mutations, cures, and other infomation. Ryan: 'Changes in DNA caused by mutation can cause errors in protein sequence, creating partially or completely non-functional proteins. Each cell, in order to function correctly, depends on thousands of proteins to function in the right places at the right times. When a mutation alters a protein that plays a critical role in the body, a medical condition can result. A condition caused by mutations in one or more genes is called a genetic disorder... cuts to Ryan walking into an office and meets with a Manager wearing headphones. 'Ryan: 'I'd like a job. 'Manager: You speak English. Can you use a computer? Ryan: Yes. Manager: Hired. Start working tommorow. Now get out. I want to listen to my soap opera. then cuts to Ryan walking up to a Sensei. Sensei: 'Yōkoso, tafuna 1. Welcome, tough one. My name is Sensei. Why have you seeked me out? 'Ryan: I need to get some energy out. I ne``ed to get stronger. But without getting me... angry. Sensei: I will not be easy on you. I am tough with my students. Ryan: Fine, whatever. Sensei: Let me see what you have... lifts up a brick board and Ryan kicks a hole in them. Sensei: Now, again. and Ryan repeat the same motions. Sensei: AGAIN! 4 Days Left returns to Ryan on his PC with him starting to grow a beard. Ryan: 2 Fe(NH4)2(SO4)2*3H2O... no no no. Ugh. Why can't I figu- starts to transform, his face becoming orange. He starts bashing around his room till he looks at a photo near his bed. The photo is of Heather. He stares at it, in mid-transformation for what seems like an hour, before calming down and going back to normal. breathing hard: I... I need a cure... I need help. 3 Days Left an FLA base, Lauren Genare is watching a video of CHAOS attacking civilians on a computer. She exits the video, and cuts to a bunch of files showing three men with different names and locations. Lauren: Drake is currently unknown... and Tyler is enjoying his new life with Anne Murray. Wish I had a happy ending like that... Leon walks in, sees Lauren, and sits down next to her. Shane: Catching up? Lauren: A tiny bit. How's that... Tiger Rage fellow? Shane: For now, we have him under our watch. Phillips walks up to him. Chris: Sir, we have a message. Shane: Not now. There are other things to attend to. Chris: Sir, its from the President of the United States. He's ordered you on Air Force One at Las Vegas on the trip towards Washington D.C. relents, and gets off of the chair, and towards the door. It cuts to him at the airport walking towards Air Force One with a suitcase in one hand. It takes off into the air before cutting towards Shane walking towards General Case. Shane: Case. Case: Leon. sits down next to him before viewing the President, sitting down facing towards them. President: Now. General Case believes you have commited treason againest our great nation and the world. Case: 'HE'S GUILTIY I TELL YOU! Guilty! 'President: Now calm Case. Shane: And how have I commited treason? Case: You know how. Covering up spy missions. Making people disappear. You're all mad! President: Case believes the FLA is more cared about its own agendas concerning thy uh... extraterrestrial matters. Shane: I fought we settled this when the FLA was formed, Case. The FLA deals with matters that the governments of Earth can't handle, for example extraterrestrial matters. Case: 'You rampaged into the Oval Office seeking permission to enter Russia in an undercover mission to get that humanoid thing that hit Russia in Februrary. You met with the MI6 Agent that fought againest the alien terrorist group CHAOS, and you did what? NOTHING! Nothing about the Everson City Incident. You've been monitoring whoever the Hunter is for months now, and yet you haven't brought him in. He is a criminal! He should be arrested for his crimes. Just like Reckno. 'Shane: First of all, I went into the Oval Office getting permission, and then went to the Sect. General. Drake Daniels is of no concern for the Federal Bureau. In fact, the FBI should not be even on Reckno's case. It should be the FLA, after all he does transform into an alien beast. President: Now, Now. I've read about Ryan. He has broken Russia's laws regarding that type of research... but I still don't understand why Aprion and you, Case, feel the urge to bring the FBI into a matter that should be handled by Russia. Case: He. Is. A. Threat! A danger to us all. If he don't stop him, find him, and get him then he may kill inoccent lives. Unlike the alien known as " Drake Daniels " or the so-called hero Energy Revolt, Ryan is a dan- Shane: Wait a second. How do you know about all of this? This is all classifed. Case: The FLA is still under the watch of the Federal Bureau of Investagation, the United States Government, and the United Nations. Don't think we don't know your dirty secrets, Shane. What about Dracula? Where is he? Oh wait.. MI6. Ryan needs to be stopped. He is a threat and will kill us all! Shane: Wait a second Case, go back before Ryan. THAT above all other things was only to be known by the FLA, the President, MI6, and the United Nations. There is no reason the FBI should know about the Vladat. Case: Then you should also be happy to know I know about that one agent of yours. Oh and a little thing you like to call Project: End- Shane: If you want to go there, Case, I'm happy to fight. Case: Bring it on, Leon. I've been waiting for twenty years! President: Enough! Shane, I have to agree. This matter has spiralled out of control. The FLA is now dealing with not only this nation, but the United Kingdom, Russia, and who knows what other country! Shane: Mr. President, with all due respect... President: However until I get more evidence that the FLA is guility, you are free to go Shane Leon. But you are not to be involved with Ryan Reckno anymore. General Case, you may proceed with your investigation. I'll have a group of S.W.A.T. teams ready for you if you find him. Case: Thank you, Mr. President. angry takes his suitcase and storms away to another seat on the plane while Case smiles. It cuts back to Ryan with Dr. Maer. 2 Days Left A